In my Arms
by Zelda-Jewel
Summary: Oneshot, after the arrival of his first baby girl, Joey meditates on all the obstacles he must face to ensure her protection and all that he is willing to do to keep her pure and innocent. Pairings: JoeyxMai, hints of SetoxSerenity


**_ZeldaJewels:_** Yes I'm back once again, but this time I am doing my first one-shot. It should be sweet and touching to the ones that could imagine the scene in front of them.

It deals with one of my favorite pairings Joey/Mai although it is centered around Joey and his newborn baby girl...awwww...

Anyways please review and tell me what you think, I just thought I would do a short one-shot

while I work on my other fictions.

**_Summary:_** One-shot, after the arrival of his first baby girl, Joey meditates on all the obstacles he must face to ensure her protection and all that he is willing to do to keep her pure and innocent. ( Pairings: JoeyxMai, hints of SetoxSerenity)

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**In My Arms**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Brown eyes stared tiredly at the ceiling fan that continued to circle around and around. It had proved to be one hot summer night, not even the crickets chirped tonight it was just to hot. Maybe that proved to be the reason he couldn't sleep. He glance to his right to see the time, noticing that it was 3:00am in the morning..._ARRGH._

With a heavy sigh Joey rolled over onto his side. His vision came in contact with an angel, so to speak. Her golden blonde hair sprayed across her creamy flesh, her rounded lips rested lazily against the pillow and her rosy cheeks gave her a hint of innocence that could only be seen when she was asleep either then that she was wild and carefree...well she use to be; but since she had given birth she had become very protective...a true mom.

The thought of his newborn daughter entered his mind...his fears returned, how was he to raise a little baby girl? He never was a father before and never really had a father to rely on himself.

What if she hated him when she got old? How could he live with himself knowing that he was the one who ruined her life? Sure he wanted her to be free, but he couldn't do that. That baby girl needs instruction and love. Joey recalled all the children he meet that their parent let them do whatever they wanted, and now all those children are either running from the law, in prison, or divorced with 30 kids...ok so he was stretching the truth.

He gently stroked Mai's soft face as she let out a tiny moan. If it wasn't for her he would be loss. He needed her, they balanced each other. Leaning on his elbows he gently kissed Mai's forehead watching her lush lips curl in a smirk which followed with his gentle grin.

Suddenly Joey's head shot up with the sound of crying coming from the the tiny crib on Mai's left side. Leaning more up he could see his daughter wide eye crying her soul out. Joey immediately started to panic when Mai shift positions.

Before the tiny figure woke her mother up any further Joey shot out of bed and walked over to the wooden crib. Joey stared into the crib like a small child trying to see his new brother or sister...like he did with Serenity. In all honesty Joey wasn't sure of what to do, here this baby

was crying for her mother and he didn't know what to do.

Almost on cue the crying ceased. Joey stared into the crib once again to see large watered brown eyes staring back. Her short curling blonde locks were high lightening her small head making her look just as angelic as her mother...then...the cry returned as fast as it went away.

Not wanting Mai to get up this night he picked up the tiny parcel into his large hands. He was careful not to hurt her as he lightly placed her over his shoulder and walked as quietly as he could out of the room...not that it mattered since he was carrying a screaming baby.

Settling down in a wooden rocker within the room that soon she would inhabit; Joey handled his daughter in the right hand while with the other he opened the tiny music box that Serenity had thoughtful bought even though it was with Kaiba's money. Joey's eyes burrowed, he still didn't like the thought of his baby sister running off with some psycho path that just happens to be Seto Kaiba and then get married to the rich bastard...

_'But then again, she did seem so happy with him'_

_'THAT'S NOT THE POINT!'_ he mentally screamed before getting interrupted when a tiny hand brushed against his cheek.

He looked down at the silent baby girl and his heart fell, she was so beautiful just staring up at him with those innocent eyes, her name suited her...Akira Wheeler because she could make any man fall to his knees like if he had an anchor around him.

Of course that was the last thing Joey was going to let happen...men weren't allowed to even sneak a peak at her or they will no longer have their eyes. This was his future, this was his new hope and this thing will haunt his dreams just like her mother did.

And at that point Joey made a promise to Akira silently,

His mind went back to all that he had to do for her, it was his responsibility to make sure that no one ever harmed his daughter. That not even gravity would harm her when she takes her first steps nope that will not even stop Joey from protecting her..._Your just too protective Joey_...his sisters word came back and hit him like a ton of bricks. Sure he could be overly protective at times but look what happen to his sister when he wasn't, she went off and married some rich snob!

Another sigh left Joey's lips as he faced his daughter again. Her eyes started to become heavy as he rocked back and forth. All of a sudden he felt sorry for making Mai do this so many times in the past when he just laid in bed and tried to sleep.

A goofy grin made it's way on Joey's face when he realized all the different things he could teach her, like street racing, duel monsters _'that way if Kaiba has any kids...God help us...then she could kick the Kaiba's a...butts' _he could teach her how to do self defense, he could teach her how to drive her first vehicle.

"Hehehe" Joey giggled, but then soon faded away when he realized that he only had so many years with her then she would leave him and Mai, she would become a...dare he say it...a woman.

Joey shuddered at the thought of his new born daughter growing up and leaving him for some guy that happens to promise his heart to her.

Joey frowned even more and when she introduces him what would he say..._'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MA DAUGHTA'_...no then she would truly hate him. Therefore it's best if she doesn't show daddy her guy 'friends'.

But then again she would just resent him and marry some rich arrogant asshole..._not naming any names Kaiba..._

Poor Mai would be pleading him on her wedding day not to blow up and then she would have to call the police because there had been a murder at his daughters wedding. Another sigh left his lips but then again if she finds herself a good guy then he would have no problems...never mind the fact the he would probably be crying all the way down the aisle as she held onto his hand for support.

But wait a minute who said she was even getting married...she's just newborn. Instantly Joey relaxed in his seat as he continued to rock Akira back and forth. He was glad at this moment he didn't have to fear what had just ran through his mind a minute ago, he would probably have to

go for an early retirement.

No, he needed to work and raise his family like a father should do. He admitted his father was never around for him but that was because he was out working morning and evening shifts just to keep Joey and himself going, but then again he wasn't a very educated man.

Unlike the fame and fortune as we commonly know him as Joey Wheeler...although he passed science with a 55, math with a 50, english with a 60, social with a 58 and Physical Education with a 90...yup no one could beat those scores.

Joey mentally cursed at how foolish he was in school, always coming in late, not doing his work, damn he was going to end up like his father.

Even though Mai said that she had enough money to support all three of them, he didn't want to let all Mai worked for go in a flash of a second...no he would work the best he could for his family, he promised to himself that he would be there for his daughter and for his wife.

Joey gently rubbed the smooth flesh of Akira's hand as he softly started to hum a tune that his mother use to sing to Serenity when she was young...that was before their family was separated.

Another problem found it's way to Joey...what if Mai and him didn't last? Who would keep the baby? How will it effect her when she is older? How would it effect him?

The thoughts made Joey's heart race with fear, no he didn't want to lose Mai or Akira he needed them, where would he be without them?

No it would never happen, he wouldn't let it happen to their family they will stay together and will always be happy for as long as they share their vows.

Moving to get comfortable Joey realized that the once restless baby girl was now drifting in and out of consciousness. With a grin firmly in place Joey slowly got up from the rocker moving back into the room he shared with Mai. He looked to his sleeping wife then down to his daughter.

No they will never separate from each other, they were a family and a family they will stay!

He gently placed his daughters tiny figure back into her crib, she was the world to him now. He smiled before a yawn escaped his lips...all this thinking made his brain tired. With that he leaned into the crib placing a kiss on his daughters cheek before whispering

"I'll always protect you"

With that Joey made his way to his side of the bed. He lazily got into the warm sheets before returning his gaze to the ceiling but this time with a happy smile. He would be the best father there ever was and that was what he promised before closing his own eyes and falling into a blissful sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel:_** So what did you guys think? Did you like? Please tell me and I hope to have my other stories updated later


End file.
